inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rin Aldena
Fidio Rin Informacion Es la hermana pequeña de Fidio Aldena.'''Juega como centrocampista y delantera en el '''Raimon '''y los '''SUPER ONCE de Japon. Apariencia Es una chica de cabello medio rubiazgo que le llega un poco mas de los hombros.Lleva un peinado similar al de Fuyuka, pero esta coge dos mechones delante de las orejas y se las ata por detras,callendole un mechon amarrado como Fuyuka por detras pero al final de la coleta la tiene otra vez amarrada. Posee unos ojos de color azul muy fuerte como los del hermano,su piel color vainilla. Personalidad Es una chica aradable y simpatica,de vez en cuando es muy activa.Se enoja cuando jugadores de otros equipos se creen superiopres.Le gusta estar con sus compañeros. Argumento Cuando era pequeña con solo 5 años y su hermano 6 perdio a su padre en un tragico accidente.En el camino de vuelta a casa los dos hermanos y su padre venian de ir a comprar algunas cosas mientras, su madre estaba en la casa preparando la cena,habia sido un dia muy divertido no paraban de decir lo bien que se lo habian pasado,hasta que ocurrio lo inesperado,cuando el coche iba a salir de un seda el paso otro coche que venia muy rapido se los llevo por delante haciendo rodar el coche.Rin estaba muy asustada lo unico que hacia era chillar y Fidio tambien.El coche paro de rodar, por suerte ninguno sufrio ninguna lesion grave,pero el coche se empezo a incendiar,entonces el padre actuo sabia loque iba a pasar y si no actuaba losdos niños no lo contarian asi que se desabrocho el cinturon desabrocho a Fidio y a Rin,les dijo q salieran del coche y que corrieran pero ninguni queria dejarlo solo alli pero obedecieron.Rin,que era la mas pequeña estaba llorando aunque su hermano tambien ella estaba mas asusta,cuando derrepente se olle una explocion.Dejaron de correr solo se oia los latidos del corazon hasta que Rin grito``¡papaaaa!``.La ambulacia y los bomberos vinieron,Rin estaba abrazando a su hermano tan fuerte que el casi no podia respirar, pero se aguanto porque el tambien estaba muy asustado y lo unico que queria era abrazarla y volver a casa.Unos años despues cuando ya tenian 13 y 14 años casi lo habian superado pero todavia tenian ese mal recuerdo.Un dia el abuelo iba a viajar a Japon y les dijo a la madre y a sus nietos que si querian ir con el,la madre no podia ir,no queria dejar su pais,Fidio se nego porque no queria dejar a su madre ni asu equipo de futbol que era la seleccion italiana,en cambio Rin dijo que si.Le dio mucha lastima dejar a su hermano y a su madre atras pero esa era su desicion,queria olvidar por completo el accidente que tuvieron hase años, aunque no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida fisica,la herida la tenia en el corazon.A ella le encantaba el futbol,admiraba a su hermano,su sueño era ser tan fuerte como el y algundia se enfrentasen.Al llegar a japon decidio explorar la ciudad,no le apetecia nada quedarse en el apartamento con el abuelo y pensando en el primer dia de instituto.Tras explorar un rato el pais una pelota de futbol aparecio ante ella,no tuvo mas remedio que hacer cosas con ella como mantenerla en la rodilla,en el pie...luego escucho una voz que le decia"¡perdona,nos puedes pasar el balon!",ella se viro y vio un campo de futbol,muy contenta se aserco hacia los jugadores del campo,les dio la pelota y dijo que ha ella tambien le gustaba mucho jugar al futbol,el muchacho le dijo"me llamo Endo Mamoru encantado de conocerte(le esboza una sonrisa),soy el capitan de futbol del instituto Raimon"ella le contesta"¿del instituto Raimon?jeje me parece que yo tambien voy a ese instituto, soy nueva me llamo Rin encantada de conoceros a todos".Ahi fue cuando la admitieron en el equipo del Raimon y llegaron juntos al torneo frontier. Temporada 2 Tras ganar el torneo frontier se tuvieron que enfrentar contra los extraterrestres,contra el equipo Tormenta de Geminis y perdieron,muchos quedaron lesionados y otros consiguieron aguantar.Rin fue una de las que aguanto la fuerza de los extraterrestres,se habia quedado voquiabierta al ver que eran muy rapidos y fuertes.Al perder a Goenji el equipo quedo destrozado,aunque no sabia porque,en el fondothumb|262px estaba muy apenada por la perdida de Goenji.Cuando fueron en busca de un nuevo delantero se tropezaron con un chico en la nieve,era Fubuki.Cuando Fubuki entro en la caravana relampago,Rin no podia apartar la mirada de el es como si estuviera himnotizada,pero le sonaba haberlo visto antes, en alguna parte pero no sabia en donde.Fubuki ya se habia vajado de la caravana y continuaron su camino.Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela Haruken,Rin se puso muy anciosa por saber quien era Fubuki Shiro,aunque,se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio,aquel chico tan mono que se habian encontrado en la calle era Fubuki Shiro, pensaba ella.El corazon le iba a toda prisa y no sabia porque, nunca se habia sentido asi,en ese momento fue cuando se empezo a enamorar de Fubuki aunque fue mas tarde cuando se dio cuanta de que le queria de verdad con toda su alma,esto sucedio cuando algunas chicas o normalmente 2,se aferraban mucho a el,ella sentia algo parecido a la rabia, pero no sentia rencor. Cuando se enfretaron contra el Epsilon '''se empezo a preocupar mucho por Fubuki lo notaba muy raro,su personalidad habia cambiado mucho, no era el,entonces recordo que antes dee que muriera su padre habia soñado con unos niños masomenos de su edad que habian ganado un partido y se dirigian a su casa cuando de repente hubo una avalancha,y el unico que consiguio salvarse fue el hermano mayor.A ella se le parecia mucho en niño de su sueño con Fubuki pero el otro niño tambien se le parecia cuando Fubuki tenia otra personalidad y penso que talvez su sueño hubiera sido real y que su hermano fallesido estaba en su cuerpo para que no se sintiera solo pero le parecio algo imposible y no le conto nada a nadie.Mas tarde todo habia encajado cuando todos supieron que Fubuki tenia otra personalidad que el mismo habia desarrollado. Al fin habian acabado con el '''Genesis.Rin estaba muy contenta poque al fin sabian lo que era el futbol e verdad loque es mejorar cada dia y pasarlo bien entrnando con tus amigos.De regreso ... Temporada 3 Tecnicas 'Individual' *Odin Relampago (ataque) *Lobo celestial (ataque) *Luz defensiva (defensa) *Remate Lunar (ataque) 'Combinadas' *Mar helado (con Tsunami y Fubuki) *Espada salvadora (con Fidio) *Remate aereo (con Kazemaru) *Angel de fuego (con Goenji) *Mar de luz (con Fubuki) Informacion (GO) Se caso a los 22 años con Fubuki.Rin cuando termino el instituto viajo a Italia con su hermano,ella y Fubuki estuvieron separados 3 años pero un dia alguien llamo a Fidio por telefono,era Fubuki, colgo le agarro la mano a Rin y la llevo corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Fubuki que habia viajado a Italia.Ella alo largo del tiempo fue componiendo canciones y empezo a cantarlas en conciertos hasta que se hico cantante.Cuando tenia 22 años Fubuki le pidio matrimonio y celebraron si boda en Italia luego en la luna de miel viajaron de nuevo a Japon. Apariencia (GO) El cabello lo tiene mas largo por lo menos casi hasta el final de la espalda.Viste una camisa azul y blanca a rayas encima un chaleco negro no muy largo,una falda verde a juego con la diadema que lleva en la cabeza. Argumento (GO) Curiosidades *Su mejor amiga es Aki Kino. *Tiene una buena amistad con Goenji. *Esta enamorada de Fubuki Shiro. *Se casa con Fubuki en inazuma eleven GO. *Tiene una cancion llamada your gravitation. *Su numero favorito es el 6. *Su color favorito es el verde. *Fue capturada junto con Rika por Los Angeles *En inazuma eleven Go le tiene un gran afecto a Kariya Masaki. *Tiene una hija que se llama Izumi Fubuki . *Tiene un bisnieto llamado Satoru Fubuki. *Le gusta mirar al cielo. ' Fidio Rin.png|Fidio Rin A los 23 terminando un consierto.jpg|terminando un consierto Rin Fidio.jpg 1291856417539 f.jpg|Los angeles 323RinFubuki.png|Rin Fubuki Fubuki y rin.png|Fubuki y Rin Fuburin GO.png|Un dia romantico Rin Fidio.png|Carta Raimon Rin Mi primera cancion.png|Your gravitation Kiss for you.png|kiss Rin a los 17.png Nuestros hermanos.jpg Nuestros novios.jpg Rin Tsunami Toko Kougure Tachimukai.jpg Fidio y Rin IEGO.jpg Meiko, himeko y rin by kairy full colo. ..jpg Yo Fubuki Tsunami Kougure Toko y Tachimukai.jpg Tendria que haberme cambiado depues.jpg Visitando a Endo.jpg Bomba va.jpg Estoy enamorada de ti pero tambien eres mi mejor amigo.jpg Princesa.jpg Von apeti.jpg Meiko rin kido fidio y fudou.JPG Chibi.jpg ¡sacame de aqui! ¿estas pescando o que.jpg Fidio y Rin.jpg|Fidio y Rin Contigo me siento mejor.png RIN Y FIFI.jpg Himeko meiko y rin !!!FELIZ NAVIDAD !!!.jpg Te quiero.png Un abrazo lo tranquiliza todo.jpg Con mi mejor amiga.jpg FELIZ NAVIDAD.png Comiendo galletitas caseras.gif|comiendo galletitas caseras Por fin los 3 juntos.jpg Socorroooo alludenmee !!!.jpg Graduacion meiko himeko rin y kohaku.jpg Juntitossss.jpg Reverencia.jpg|reverencia The loves himeko y Rin.jpg|The loves himeko y rin Izumi Fubuki la hija de fubuki y rin.jpg|Mi hija La conejita y el gatito.png|la conejita y el gatito ' Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon Categoría:Jugadores de los Super once de japon Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Dorsal 21 Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Dorsal 17 Categoría:Personajes con hermano Categoría:Personajes extrangeros Categoría:Personajes de segunda temporada Categoría:Personajes de primera temporada Categoría:Personajes de tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes con bisnieto Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Centrocampistas